Take Me Away
by Manya91
Summary: Alice has a crush on Rain but shes afraid of what shes gonna think when she tells her. songfic to the song Take Me Away by Avril Lavigne. AlicexRain , dont read it if you dont like femslash


Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of these characters or the song.**

**Copyright to CapCom and Avril Lavigne**.

This is my first Songfic, I never ever wrote one before.

But when I listened to this song I just had an idea for a story, and decided to use the song. The song is Take Me Away by Avril Lavigne.

It's a new day of training with my partner Rain. We've only been training for 20 minutes but we are already coated in sweat. Lately every training we have seems like its getting harder. Not only the training, but also keeping my eyes of Rain. I cant help it, she looks amazing when she's concentrating on doing her training well. She looks at me 'Yo Alice, are you gonna help me or what?' she called out. I snapped out of my day dream and walked to her and apologized. 'What's up with you? You've been in space ever since we've got here' I shook my head 'nothing big, just thinking' I said while I helped her with the weights. 'About what?' I shook my head again 'nothing big'. She put the weights back in there place and looked right in my face. And for a minute I didn't know what to do or say. Rain looked around at the guys who were working out, and some of the guys who were looking at us. Mostly at Rain.

Cant blame them, she does look hot now. Actually, she always looks hot. 'I think we're done here. Wanna get some drinks?' she asked. I smiled 'sure'

So we cleaned up and got some clean clothes on. I couldn't help but to look at her while she was getting her t-shirt on. She turned her back to me, so she couldn't see that I was watching. I turned to the mirror and fixed my hair, when she turned around. 'You don't have to do that, you know' I looked confused 'do what?' Rain chuckled 'Fix your hair, you look hot no matter what you do' It made me blush and that made Rain laugh even more 'I cant help it' I said 'I want to look good' Rain rolled her eyes and walked out of here an dragged me with her.

-

At the club

-

There was a song playing from Avril Lavigne, Take Me Away.

_I cannot find a way to describe it.  
__Its there inside, all I do is hide.  
__I wish that it would just go away.  
__What would you do  
__You do if you knew__What would you do?_

It made me think about my relationship with Rain. Cause I cant tell her, I like her more then just a friend. That would ruin our friendship, our bond we have.

I cant do that.

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable come and take me away_

Damn, does she know about my situation or something? She's singing exactly how I feel. I glance over at Rain who was dancing with some guy. Why does she have to dance there with a guy that it isn't even handsome. Why isn't she with me instead of him?

_I feel like I'm all alone  
All by myself I need to g__et around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
'Cause no one understands_

It feels like no one understands what I'm feeling. What I'm going trough.

She cant even see it. Rain walks up to me and asks me what is wrong. I say that nothing is, that I'm just tired and I want to go home. She nods and kisses on the cheek as goodbye 'see you tomorrow' she says as I walk out the club. Doesn't she knows that it only makes me feel worse? No of course not, I am too chicken to tell her how I really feel.

_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable come and take me away_

I imagine how I tell you this. But with every word I think of I see your reaction.

You look angry and turn around. Then you say that you never want to talk to me again. That you think its gross that I could ever feel like this for a woman.

_I'm going nowhere on and on and  
I'm getting nowhere on and on and on(take me away)  
I'm going nowhere on and on and off and on and off and on_

I'm walking to my house, but I take the longer route. I don't want to go home, cause its full of thoughts of you. Right now I'm going nowhere and getting nowhere. 'Hey Alice' someone shouted, and I woke up from my thoughts.

It was Rain, why did she follow me? I nodded at her. 'What's wrong?' she asks me 'you never leave early from the club. So all I cant think about is that you're either sick or pregnant' she jokes and it makes me laugh. 'I'm ok, I'm not feeling very well. That's all' I smile, trying to avoid to look her in the eyes, cause then she'll know that something is really up.

'Why aren't you looking at me? Did I do something wrong' I shook my head. 'No you didn't do anything wrong, don't think that' Rain looks at me, with confusion in her eyes. 'Then what the heck is going on?'

I should tell her, right here, right now. She deserves to know how I feel about her. That she's not just a good friend of mine, but that I like her more then just as a friend. But then, maybe I will loose her, and I don't want that. Its like Rain already knows what's going on in my mind, cause she patiently wait but still a little confusion in her eyes. I only look down, still trying to figure out if I should tell her or not. Rain slowly comes closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder. 'Its ok to tell me. I wont be mad or whatever. I just need you to tell me' She gently puts her finger under my chin and lifts up so she looks me in the eye and says 'tell me' But instead of telling her, I kiss her.

I kiss her with all the love I feel for her. First she didn't respond, she just stood her shocked, but she kissed me back. She isn't gonna hate me. Maybe she likes me the same way I like her? We had to separate for air and she looks at me with a grin on her face. 'Finally' she says. This time I looked confused. 'I've been waiting on that since last freaking year' I chuckled and apologized for it. 'I thought you would hate me when I would tell you that I like you, a lot' Rain frowned 'I would never, ever hate you. Don't ever forget that' and she kisses me again. 'Lets go home' she says, and takes my hand. 'By the way. Next time that your checking me out when I'm getting dressed, don't be so shy and sneaky about it' I blushed 'I thought you didn't know that' She just looks at me with a naughty look. And we just continued to walk.

**I hope you liked it. Its kinda something I went trough myself.**

**So leave a review if you like, and flames are welcome cause it can only improve my writing.**


End file.
